To facilitate the reading of books and magazines, various book holders have been suggested and exist in the prior art. Typically, the prior art addresses the problem of reading in a sitting position where no reasonably flat surface exists for resting the book. This most often is experienced when reading in bed or in a chair that is not directly in front of a table or a desk where the book can be placed. Normally when one holds a book in front of hint for an extended time, the weight of the book combined with holding one's arms stretched the required distance place a strain on the arms, shoulders and eventually the often enjoyable act of reading gives way in favor of rest.
In order to help readers cope with the aforementioned problems and inconveniences, most prior art permits the leading material to rest on a flat surface that is elevated at a distance that is comfortably readable. Most of the prior art therefore includes a flat surface upon which to rest the book or magazine, a stand that adjusts the height of the reading material relative to the readers' eye sight, a means for holding the book and in the more advanced schemes, a means for the reader to turn the pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 376,593 (Greenawait et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,764 (Smith), U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,337 (Forbes), U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,702 (Manierre), U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,372 (Ford), U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,453 (Bishop) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,927 (Howell) are but a few of the patents covering book holders. However, the prior art book holders are difficult to use, particularly when turning a books' pages. Additionally, the page restraining devices often interfere with the readers' view because the device to restrain pages either obscures the print or reflects light back into the readers' eyes.